Happiless
by rosedreamer101
Summary: Sakura's life is a living hell. She then is offered something she couldn't refuse, the price? Marrying the King. But, then inside the palace, she falls in love with her bodyguard. SxS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: **No, I don't own CCS.

Once upon a time, there was a princess that was very beautiful. She was so beautiful that every called her Beauty. Beauty was known all over the world…NOT!

If you were hopping for a story like that, then I am sorry to tell you that this is not it…it you wanted to read a story like that may I introduce you to the back button…I don't mean to be mean, I'm not the author, in fact I'm just a girl re-telling a story. This is far from "and they lived happily ever after" in fact this story is so far from that, the author decided to name this story Happiless, yes I know there is no such thing as the word happiless because there is nothing as sad as this story…For one thing:

1) Her mother died in a car accident.

2) Her dad left the family for some other lady.

3) Her Brother has cancer.

4) Her dog, Kero, has fleas. (lol, I know)

5) And her? Well let's just say she not in a very good position right now…

On a stormy night, in a small house, a very young girl at the age of 16 sat on an almost broken, wooden chair. This girl was named Sakura, she has a pair of emerald green eyes with auburn locks. She was a very kind, friendly and cheerful girl. She was also very athletic but clumsy at the same time. Touya, her brother was 23 years old and had chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her brother, Touya, was lying on the broken, hard, dirty bed. Touya had cancer for a very long time, even though Sakura knew nothing of it, he did. Touya was a hard working adult working at a restaurant, as a janitor (sorry if I offend anyone). Sakura, worked on the land, harvesting every little crop that dared grow on their tiny, dried up, little farm. Even so they were lucky enough to have enough food to keep them alive…

BOOM! BAM! BANG! came a noise called _knocking on __a __door__, or rather banging on the door_. Sakura headed towards the door, and open it just a crack so that she may so who was at the door.

_'__That's__ funny, no one visits this house__'_thought Sakura 'Oh my kami-sama'. Sakura took in a long gasp and open the door wide enough for the solider to enter…

"Where is Sakura Kinomoto?" boomed a loud, harsh voice.

Sakura took in another long breath, "that…that…would…be…me, sir," squeaked Sakura.

"What was that? I can't hear you! Whoever can hear your voice must have elephant's ears!" yelled another harsh voice.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto" was Sakura's tiny voice.

"Tie her up!" could be heard from the crowd. Almost immediately Sakura felt a hard rope tighten around her wrist.

_'Why do I feel so tired? I think I'm going to faint…'_ and the last thing sakura re-called was a pair of amber eyes.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the short chapter. lol I know this wasn't that sad but bear with me… And no I did write this story, I just wrote "I'm not the author, in fact I'm just a girl re-telling a story." because I thought that made the story more interesting. Thank you for reading my story! Review Please! I want at least 5 reviews, please! Oh yeah please excuse my grammar!


	2. A False Friendship

A/N: Hi, I was lying on the last chapter, this story will have a happy-ending. I was just saying that to make the story seem sad. I decided to write his story because I caught my boyfriend cheating so I just wrote a sad story to help me get over it… after that I thought it was a cool story so I posted it… well here you go! Oh yeah and I want to thank you everyone for their wonderful reviews!

Disclaimers: If I did own CCS, it'll be all over the news and I'll be famous. But you never heard of me so yea…I don't own any of the characters either but I do own Ann Kwan and Xiao Qi and Ah Qi.

Reviewers' Reply:

Wolfgirl15- yeah lol, I love the kero has fleas one too, I had to add a little humor or else people will be sad too, lol.

Halliwells- Don't worry this story does have a happy ending, my A/N explains everything.

Fire.Fly Tenshi- lol, you'll find out and lol amber, obvious right?

Vtgib- Thank you and thanks for the review too.

Misaki Love- Congrats! You were the 5th reviews and the reason to why I started writing this chapter! and lol yea amber, a little obvious.

Michgonzaga- Congrats! You were the 6th reviewer you help me remember to finish writing this chapter! And lol, yea a lot of people know.

Hints:

The Q is pronounced as a 'Ch'

Wu Fi is a high ranked woman that lives in the palace.

Tomoyo's and Sakura's relationship has nothing to do with the title, but Wu Fi Ann Kwan and their relation does.

Sakura's POV

'where am I? It's so dark here… dark…' thought Sakura '…oh yeah… I remember…' By now Sakura was already in tears…'Onii-chan and Kero-chan, they don't even know I'm gone…' sobbed Sakura.

Normal POV

'Clang Clang' came a noise across from Sakura.

"Who's there?" yelled Sakura into the darkness. But all she heard was another clang.

"I said who's there!" Sakura screamed louder. This time there was a little squeak that came.

"me," came a small voice "please don't hurt me."

Sakura giggled "and I thought you were going to hurt me," Sakura giggled again "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you"

The anonymous person came out of the darkness to show a pair of amethyst eyes, and violet locks. "I'm Tomoyo, nice to meet you too!"

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to know that there is someone else here, how did you get here?"

"We couldn't't afford to pay for the house since my father died." The girl known as Tomoyo replied.

"Same here, you know what? I think we're going to become really good friends!" spoken Sakura.

"Me too!" agreed Tomoyo.

The two girls smiled at each other, and started to talk here and about. No sooner will these two girls become best friends.

"and the last thing I saw was a pair of amber eyes…" Sakura was just finished telling her new best friend about how she got here.

"Wow! How kawaii! And so romantic…" added Tomoyo whom had sparkled eye at the minute.

"ka-wa-ii??" said sakura in a slow voice, trying to make sure she heard right, "romantic?? Oh know you have the wrong idea!"

"What?! No, I wasn't thinking about that… unless…" Tomoyo added in a mischievous voice. Sakura's face immediately lit up.

'Clang Clang' rang a sound again. And after that there were a few voices, "Wu Fi Ann Kwan wanted to see her… apparently she heard the incident between Emperor -- (the name is again a secret) and that prison girl."

"Really? I heard Wu Fi Ann Kwan wanted to use the new girl as a toy for her tortures."

"wow I feel bad, but at least we don't have to go through with it…" the voice faded.

"Tomoyo! I'm scared, didn't you hear what they said?" said Sakura

"oh don't be such a scaredy-cat, this is not the sakura I knew before." Shushed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, we just met." sweat-dropped Sakura.

"oh yeah…" added Tomoyo. Sakura fell down anime style. "but still. Sakura is brave and strong-hearted!"

"Thank you Tomoyo." Thanked Sakura.

"It'll be okay." And at this point two guards came and opened the prison door. A pretty girl came in and immediately her eyes lit up. This girl had long brown hair up in a bun just like a Wu Fi's hair should be. The girl had two pairs of hazel eyes.

"Hiya, I'm Wu Fi Ann Kwan" said the hazel eyed girl. King --- (the name is a secret) told me about how pretty you were so I decided to come take a look!" upon hearing that Sakura immediately blushed. "You too…" Ann Kwan struggled for a name.

"Tomoyo, my name's Tomoyo," filled Tomoyo.

"Yes Tomoyo, I knew that hehehe," she laughed embarrassed by her memory "Anyways Sir Eriol also said you were a beauty," Ann Kwan said slyly.

"oh really" Sakura joined in also with a sly look. This time it was Tomoyo's turn to blush.

"Oh shut up" Tomoyo quickly said to hide her blush. The other two girls shared a laugh.

"Oh by the way I'm Sakura," chirped Sakura.

Ann smile, "well I better get going before ------- comes" and then she went out of the cell for the two guards to lock it up.

"Wow she isn't so bad…" Sakura said with a smile.

"See, I told ya so." Tomoyo said childishly.

Sakura giggled, "I think we'll be great friends with her."

"Me too" Tomoyo said happily.

With Ann Kwan

"Haha did you see them, Xiao Qi? Those pathetic losers think I'm their friend, hahaha" laughed Ann Kwan.

"Yes, Wu Fi, they are so stupid, hehehe" Xiao Qi giggled. Xiao Qi is Ann Kwan's personal maid. She has grayish blue-ish eyes with blonde hair kept in 2 buns (like Chinese girls).

"Hahahahahahaha…" their laughter rang through the hallways…

A/N- haha evil lady and her evil minion!

Please Review! I want at least 5 more reviews before I update!


	3. Xiao Li

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own

A/N: In china Q is pronounced as Ch.

**Throne Room**

"Arggg I can't wait any longer!! I've searching for her for years…I must see her!" a voice shouted impatiently.

"Your Majesty, miss sakura is resting…" said the little man.

"Don't call her sakura! Learn your respect you old man!" the voice said again.

"yes you highness" the man scurried away.

* * *

It was dark in the dungeon and Sakura and Tomoyo had already fallen asleep until two voices woke them up.

"Alright, YOU!" one man shouted pointing a finger at sakura, "You're coming with us, King Li's request."

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo nodding as she whispered, "I'll be alright". Sakura stood up walking with the guards.

* * *

Throne Room

As soon as sakura stepped into the throne room, it's light attacked softly on her face. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she looked up into the eyes of a young man, probably at the age of 18. He was a tall mad at the height of 5'11. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The room was huge and was filled with golden marble; as the floor and the wall. The ceiling was layer into a tip made with windows and hanging down was a golden, crystal chandelier.

"Hey Sakura!" Xiao Li walked over a gave her a huge hug.

"Uhhh yes, you highness," she did a quick bow, "you wanted to see me?"

He released her and cleared his throat, "Oh yes, uh, yea, uh, oh I had a proposal that I think you might be interested in."

"Proposal? You don't mean-"

"Yes, uh I was hoping you'll be my queen." He asked questionably.

"Wha-" She started "-wait, queen?"

"Now, before you say something, hear me out!" he said, "here's the deal, I'll hire the best doctor to try and cure you brother, get kero-"

"How do you know Kero?"

"Uhh, uhh, none of your business" he snapped. She flinched.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to snapped, there are just some things I can't tell you right now" she nodded. "Good, anyways, I'll get Kero a vet to fix his flea problem, and I'll get you one of the finest lands in the Kingdom." She pretended to think, I mean who could refuse such a proposal. Her family was going to be healthy! What more could a girl ask! 'But then, Tomoyo…' she thought.

"And you have to let Tomoyo go, and we'll have a deal!" she say thoughtfully.

"Deal!" then he leaned down to give her a kiss. She turned away. Frowning, he stopped at turned to look away.

"Ah Qi!" He shouted, "Escort Miss Sakura to my bedroom, and tell the guards to bring that other girl into some other room"

"Wait what? Your room—but I…" she started until Ah XiQ and the guard lead her away.

"If only she remembered…" he sighed sadly, "…though it wouldn't matter if she remembered, she loved him." He glared at the picture of a boy glaring at the camera, with amber, brown eyes.

* * *

Walking through the rich, golden hallway, she looked around at a photo. On the photo, there was a man, a lady, and two boys. A particular one caught her attention. This boy had messy brown hair with amber brown eyes. He was staring seriously at the camera while the other, who she assumed was King Li was staring playfully at the camera.

"Who's that?" she asked Ah Qi, and pointed at the messy haired guy.

"That's Prince Xiao Lang, he was heir to the throne until he gone missing along with Queen Yelan" Ah Qi replied. "Then the throne was given to Xiao Li, His Highness."

"I see," then who's that, she pointed at another picture. The picture had two guys in it and a little girl. This one she was very curious about. The young girl looked a lot like her.

"That's Lady Ying Fa, she went missing about 11 years ago. Her mother died and so their father left them, removing them from nobility."

"Why that's cruel!" she said pitifully. 'It couldn't be me; Touya said father and mother died during a fire.' Ah Qi nodded. And then they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Xiao Li's room

"This is it" Ah Qi said. The guards had long left them, going to get Tomoyo.

"Thank you," she did a little bow, shocking Ah Qi. Ah Qi immediately did a low curtsy (bow, same thing).

Ah Qi then left the room. Sakura did a little tour of the large room. The room was gold, everywhere. The bed was covered by silky golden blanket. And the walls made with marble along with the floor. Except for the area around the bed, they were made out of carpet, golden carpet. She looked over at a desk. She went over and saw a guy, who she assumed was Xiao Li, and the same girl, with emerald eyes. He was hugging her, attempting to kiss her while she just stared cheerfully at the camera. In the background a guy stood tall with his sword, he was leaning onto it. There was another picture, two guys were in it. Xiao Lang and Xiao Li; Xiao Lang was wearing his green Chinese outfit with the ying-yang while Xiao Li just stood there in a golden outfit smiling at the camera. Xiao Lang was holding his long sword with a little wolf key chain attached.

She looked down into what seemed like a trash bin. There was a broken picture slammed at the bottom. She carefully picked it up, not wanting to cut her finger. There was that Xiao Lang guy and the emerald girl, 'Wow, this girl must have been someone important to them' she thought. Anyways Xiao Lang was leaning on a tree as his hands wrapped around the girl's tiny waist. She, the girl was wearing a pink and white kimono and was giving him a kiss on his cheek while Syaoran stared lovingly down at the young girl. Sakura turned the frame around.

_Xiao Lang + Ying Fa_

_Love Forever_

_April 1, 1965_

'Wow, there's my answer, she was his lover…' Sakura whispered. _'but that's also my birthday' she thought_

"And I loved her too," a voice said behind her. Whipping her head toward the sound, she breathed out.

"You scared me," she said in a soft voice.

"Sorry…

She nodded, "but what did you say?"

"I loved her" he said softly. She looked at him questionably.

He sighed, "that was my brother, Xiao Lang and that was Ying-Fa, his betrothed. They loved each other, but I loved her too. Then one day the both went missing." She looked at him sadly "But it's in the past."

She nodded. He reached down, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinched, it didn't feel right to be in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her lips but she moved her head.

"Go damn it!" He shouted, letting her go. "Kiss me! We're going to marry anyways!"

She flinched at that, "I'm only 16!" she shouted. Her eyes widening, "I'm sorry your majesty!" She shouted kneeling down.

He sighed. She was right. 'She's too beautiful!' his mind screamed.

'You're the boss! Who cares if she's sixteen.' Turning around he sighed.

"Alright, but meet me here tomorrow!"

"You mean I don't have to sleep here?" She said happily. He frowned at the word 'have', it seemed too forceful.

"The only reason I thought you should slept here is because I thought we were going to make love." He replied. She smiled and skipped out.

A second later, she appeared at the door, "uhh where's my room?" she asked in her sweetest voice. He seemed angry. 'Maybe I should had just made love with him, we're getting married anyways.' She thought.

He chuckled, already happier, hearing her sweet voice. "Ah Xi!" he shouted again, "Escort her to the room next to the other girl…"

"Tomoyo." Sakura said

"huh?" he asked

"Tomoyo, that's her name."

"Yeah whatever" Sakura frowned, 'this man was very rude.'

"Yes, your highness." Ah Xi said, curtsying. As she lead sakura out of the room.

"Damn him!" Xiao Li Shouted smashing the picture of Ying-Fa and Xiao Lang. His hand bled but he didn't care.


	4. General Syaoran

Chapter 4

The day had past and it was almost time for sakura to meet up with King Li. She was currently at a nervous break down moment.

"Whaa," she wailed, "I don't know which one to choose from! I never had so many dresses! And they're all so very pretty!" sakura wailed, looking through her closet.

"How 'bout this one!" Tomoyo exclaimed holding up a golden sleeveless dress. It flowed down onto the ground and had puffy (fake) fur above her chest.

"Wow Tomoyo! It's beautiful!" she said examining the dress, "but so are all the others…I'm hopeless!"

"Ne, sakura-chan, don't say that!" Tomoyo said, trying to cheering up her friend. "We'll find one that stands out!" And they carried on with their search. About 30 minutes later, sakura feet were sticking out of a pile of clothing in her closet while Tomoyo was bending down, throwing clothes into the air in panic.

'_Whoosh'_ one of the dress smacked Ah Qi right in the face.

"Owy" Ah Qi said softly, rubbing her forehead. Turning around, Tomoyo quickly apologized, and Sakura, attempted getting out from the pile of dresses.

"It's okay," she began.

"Can someone get me out of here!" came sakura's muffled voice. Tomoyo and Ah Qi rushed over to the poor girl, quickly digging her out.

"Oh my! Are you okay, you majesty!" Ah Qi bellowed, as she brushed the imaginary dust of Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked full of concern.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! See!" she twisted around, "I'm fine!"

"Okay… anyways I got a dress made especially for you." Ah Qi said as she showed them a dress. The dress was a sleeveless, light pink dress, and had flower design in white.

"Wow…it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"…and it stands out!" Tomoyo said. Ah Qi nodded.

"where'd you get it?" sakura asked.

Ah Qi thought for a second before saying, "King Li requested one made for you."

"oh…" sakura whispered. She wasn't the one to judge a person so quickly, but this time she had an exception. I mean seriously this man was too weird.

'_It doesn't feel right knowing he requested it.' she thought._

"Oh and King Li requested that you meet him in the throne instead of his room." Ah Qi said, making Sakura sigh in relief, for something she didn't know.

"Oh okay" Sakura said, as she headed behind the white with gray flower decorated partition. (look it up if you don't know what it is.)

"Wow! That looks very pretty on you Sakura!" Tomoyo went on.

"Yes, very beautiful!" Ah Qi said.

They started to head down toward the throne room when they met someone.

"Ciao, Sakura, Tomoyo," Ann Kwan said, then looked at Ah Qi disgustingly and said, "Ah Qi"

"Ciao, Ann Kwan!" Sakura said cheerfully with a bright smile.

And Tomoyo who caught the look Ann Kwan gave, just smiled softly and said, "Ciao"

"So how are you two doing?" Ann Kwan said leaving out Ah Qi.

"Oh, we are heading toward the throne room, King Li's request." Sakura said.

"Oh?" Ann Kwan asked bitterly.

"Yep!" Sakura said not hearing the bitterness.

And of course Ah Qi and Tomoyo did and so, Tomoyo said, "let's go Sakura-chan, we're already late…"

Tomoyo said as she softly pulled sakura's hand.

"yes, we are already so excuse us Wu Fi" Ah Qi pushed.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Sakura said as they pulled her away.

"Psf," Ann Kwan snorted, "Fools…"

"Wu Fi, I forgot to inform you but, I heard some maids saying that Wu Fi Meiling is visiting soon." Xiao Qi informed.

"Great, this girl had already came and now her!" Ann Kwan screamed in frustration.

"Only Your Majesty may enter!" One big guard said.

"Hey! Since im the future-queen, I demand my friends come in with me!" Sakura ordered.

"I'm sorry your highness, but these are king Li's request!"



"I don't care, I'm not going in until—" the big guard pick her up placing her inside the throne room.

"Hey!" came sakura's voice from inside. Tomoyo and Ah Qi giggled, but frowned when the guard slammed the door in their faces.

Sakura

"How rude!" came Tomoyo's voice.

Sakura stiffed a giggle.

"Ah sakura, guards, please leave us." Xiao Li said.

"Your majesty," sakura did a low curtsy.

"Please sakura call me Xiao Li, after all we're going to get married." Sakura winced when he said that, still not used to the fact that she was getting married. She still nodded.

"So, your- Xiao Li, you wanted to talk to me…" sakura said softly.

"Ah yes, General Syaoran," he called into the darkness. A man the age of 19 came out from the darkness. This guy caught sakura's breathe. He had messy brown hair and sharp amber eyes.

"This is you new bodyguard, sakura." Xiao Li said.

'she's beautiful' Syaoran thought.

'He's cute' sakura thought blushing.


	5. Vote

**Dear Readers,**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. No, my Internet is still strong, and I have a lot of time, I'm just currently in a writer's block. Before this story I was always angry at the author for not updating, now I understand. I was writing the new chapter, and halfway done, I fund myself dumbstruck with no more ideas. So therefore I had to restart. I ran out of ideas. Please help! I need a vote to see what the next chapter should be about.

1)They(Syaoran & Sakura) go to the market.

2)Xiao Li's attempt in seducing Sakura

3)Ann Kwan's evil plan

4)Unfamiliar memories

The Main Choices are:

a) a comb. of 1 & 2

b) a comb. of 1 & 3

c) a comb. of 1& 4

d) a comb. of 2 & 3

e) a comb. of 2 & 4

f) a comb. of 3 & 4

**Please Help! Thanks A Bunch**


End file.
